My Charmed Life
by HatakeRose
Summary: 38 years old Remus wakes up to discover himself to be in his old Gryffindor dorm, 16 years old, again. Now How did that happen! HumorDramaRomance
1. Waking Up

My Charmed Life By Erebus Darkness 

_Summary: 38 years old Remus wakes up to discover himself to be in his old Gryffindor dorm, 16 years old, again. How did this happen?_

_PG-13:  For profanity, and some sexual reference._

_Genre: Comedy/Drama/Romance_

_Disclaimer: NO NO NO! I do not own them! Grrr…I do own my own characters though but the rest I don't. *sigh*_

_Chapter 1: **Waking Up**_

"Maybe we should wake him up now…" a voice faraway muttered, sounding concerned, "Lily's in a rage again."

Remus Lupin, half awake, turned under his sheets and snuggled into his bed, not wanting hear more; he was dreaming, and he hated dreaming about Lily, James, Sirius and everyone that was dead, which was most of his friends.

Then the person who spoke next sounded like the young Sirius, voice smooth, laid back and charming, "Maybe, to tell you the truth, I'd like to see her lose her head to Remus."

"We should wake him up." Said another voice: James's. Remus pressed his already closed eyes harder together, trying to make the voices go away. He felt a hand touch his shoulders and shake him gently. Remus, for a while, remained still, feeling somewhat shocked.

"Hey, sleepy head." James's voice teased. The hand on Remus's shoulder shook him harder. "Wake up Remus!" His heart nearly burst out of its place, his stomach churned with that chilling feeling, and he felt cold all over. His body froze as a thought passed into his mind…_could this be?_

"Wake up mate!" Sirius's voice exclaimed, "You lazy bum, you're going to be late for the Prefect Meeting." Remus snapped his eyes open, wide, way wide and sat up stiffly in his bed.

"Whoa, Remus!" James's voice shouted in surprise, "What's with you?"

Body cold and rigid, Remus slowly, slowly turned around and what he saw could've killed him. Remus screamed in horror and shock and fell right out of his bed. The three people stared at him.

"Remus!" Sirius cried, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we _should've _let him sleep." Muttered the short Peter, looking at him worryingly, "I should tell Lily he's sick."

"Hey, you alright mate?" came the worried voice of James. Remus felt a hand touch his shoulders. He turned around again, facing James, Sirius and Peter, young, alive and well. He had to restrain himself so hard so he would not scream again. He couldn't do anything else either, staring at his 3 friends in utter shock.

_How could this be possible? What happened? What…No…_

James leaned foreword and put his palms on Remus's forehead. A shock ran through him at his touch. It was _so _real. And James, looking just like his son: thin, jet-black hair and bespectacled.  He was not cold, sallow and dead, like Remus last saw him, but alive.

"Hey, Moony." He said gently, "You okay?"

Stiffly, Remus nodded, his eyes till wide in shock.

"Are you real?" Remus meant to say, but only succeeded in moving his mouth while a faint gasping noise escaped.

"What?" Asked James.

Remus cleared his throat. "Are—are you for real? I'm…. I'm not dreaming am I?"

His three friends stared at him in incredulity; their brows rose high on their face.

"Er…" started James uncertainly, "Yeah, I guess." He looked back at Sirius and Peter and asked jokingly, "Are we real guys?"

Peter nodded briskly. Sirius answered with a grin and said, "Yeah, I guess we're real. Maybe we should ask around to see if we're real or not, eh, Moony?" Remus blushed slightly, but the shock hadn't left him.

~@@~

_A/N: Reviews, flames, critiques, anything welcomed! Please, review._


	2. Faces of the Dead

            _A/n: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciated it! ^^ If you can, go to my profile and there's a link to my Lily Evans fanart that corresponds to this fanfic. Thanks!_

**_Chapter 2: Faces of the Dead_**

"What is it now!?" a new voice barked. Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, Peter gave a little frightful yelp.

 Jonathan Picks, the Gryffindor Head Boy was glaring at them as if they'd set the dorm on fire. He had sandy hair with a 'goody two shoe' do along with fierce blue eyes that had a gift of picking out trouble in the most unlikely places.  

            Sirius and James burst out laughing. Peter, being a little slow, joined it nervously seconds after, though it should be note that he had probably no idea why he was laughing along.

            "Hey Picks!" greeted Sirius good-naturedly, "How's it going mate?"

            "Don't try to get cute with me!" snapped Picks, "What're you 4 up to now?"

            James grinned and answered, somewhat truthfully,  "Nothin' mate." He took a glance and Remus with a half slanted frown and then said with a sharp sigh, "At least I don't think so."

"Remus just screamed." Said Sirius casually, as if Remus did this on a regular basis, "Yep…"  
 Picks looked unconvinced, as he always does when hearing excuses from the 4 troublemakers; the suspicious look was just natural, one would get used to it.

            He questioned dubiously, "And why did he scream?"

            James shrugged and Sirius said very lightly, "No idea, why did you, Moony?" 

            Picks raised his eyebrows. "Moony?"

            "Oh come on Picks!" James exclaimed with a slight mocked exasperated sigh, "Don't _tell_ me you don't know! We've known you for, how many years and—"

            "Never mind."  Picks interrupted irritably, "Remus Lupin, you're going to be late for the meeting, Lily is looking murderous right now!"

            "Oh no!" exclaimed James fake girly, scared voice, "I'm _so _scared!" Peter and Sirius burst out laughing, while Picks remained serious but very agitated.

 Remus, well, caught up in his own little world, didn't notice anything that was happening. He was still frantically thinking if this was all real. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe he was losing it, as Tonks had put it when he was his older self, maybe he was crazy. Then again, this might be a joke played on him, but by whom? Remus tried to remember what happened before he had gone to sleep, only discovering in frustration that he couldn't remember anything; he only benefited a headache, which might've been caused by the bickering and laughing he was hearing in a distant.  

            "Hey Moony!" Sirius's voice floated slowly into his mind, "You okay?"

            Remus looked up, his eyes glazed and heavy. He was pale, sickly pale though he was pink in the cheeks and was sweating like a pig. 

            "I'm fine." He muttered numbly, cautiously standing up as if any sudden movements would kill him.

            "Better get moving Lupin." Said Picks sternly, "You could lose your Prefect position or you may be denied for Head Boy next year."

            "Oh dear," muttered Sirius sarcastically, "How tragic."

            The 3 let out more peals of laughter. Picks looked at them sharply, giving them his Head Boy 'glare' that said _Quit it or Detention_. James, Sirius and Peter stifled their laughter, but they were still grinning, their face scarlet from their attempt not to break out with laughter again. Remus remained very still, gazing at his friends (_even _Wormtail) with an expression of joy and sorrow and looked like he was on the verge of tears. He had to restrain himself so he wouldn't start bawling like a little baby and start hugging them, crying how much he had missed them, and how much pain and sadness he had endured without them. But, as his situation was, he decided it wouldn't much of a good idea. They'd probably think he'd lost it too.

            Remus's bones were aching from being tensed the whole time. He had a slight trouble walking without upsetting his muscles. He washed up, the cold water helped him clear his mind, but he couldn't think straight as he found himself staring at his Hogwarts robes with his mind filled with a buzzing blankness.

            When he could think, but the only thing that came into his head was _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? _Did he accidentally time travel? But, if he did, he would be his own 38 years old self, not a teenager!

            Somehow, Remus got himself dressed, as went out of the dorm and to the balcony overlooking the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty, and on the east wall, Remus caught a glance at the calendar, which nearly made him choke, though he should've been expecting it in the first place. It read _September 29th, 1974_. That meant he's in his 6th year and once again 16. He shuddered at the thought, 16, again. He remembered it to be the most weirdest and memorable year of his teenage life. 

            Remus looked down at the unusually quiet Common Room. It was deserted, except for someone sitting at one of the table, surrounded by a lot of parchment paper with tiny handwriting. By the length of the black hair that surrounded the person, Remus could tell that it was a girl. Something familiar about her too. Of course, if really was 16, maybe he would've known her right away.

            "Hey Remus!" said a voice from behind. It was Sirius; you can never get his voice wrong.

            "Yeah?" said Remus numbly, glancing back at his friend and was so surprise to find him looking so…attractive. Maybe it was because Remus got used to the old, long shaggy hair, scruff looking Azkaban convict Sirius Black that the 16 years old was somewhat of a shock to him. His face wasn't sunken and starved, but full, young and handsome as his black hair fell around him elegantly, slightly covering the twinkling liquid black eyes. He was taller then Remus and was lean and strong. 

            "Marlene awake yet?" he asked in a bored voice as he joined Remus on the balcony. He let out a groan of annoyance at the sight of the girl downstairs sleeping on the table.

            "That's Marlene? McKinnon?" asked Remus in surprise, staring down at the girl in astonishment.

            "Yeah McKinnon!" exclaimed Sirius, rolling his eyes, "How many Marlenes are there, that we know of, of course."

            "One." said Remus softly.

            "Yep, only one." Said Sirius and added with a sigh, "Thank heavens for that too." 

            "I have to go then." Mumbled Remus incoherently, "To the meeting."

            "To the meeting." repeated Sirius, nodding his head, "You really should go now." Remus climbed downstairs, taking each step carefully with almost labored breath watched on by Sirius in silence, which had his brows high up that it almost disappeared behind his bangs. 

By the time Remus was at the foot of the stairs, Marlene awoke. She stretched her arms and let out a huge yawn.  Her face was pink and puffy for sleep as red lines marked her skin. Marlene brushed her messy black hair out of her place and yawned again, unaware of Remus and Sirius looking at her. Remus couldn't help but stare at her. The last time he saw her, it was in a coffin.

            "McKinnon." Said Sirius from above, "Times up, I need my paper back."

            Taken slightly but surprise, Marlene looked up at Sirius, staring at him, and then as the shock passed, she yawned again and slowly let out a breath. She finally spotted Remus and grinned good-naturedly.

            "Mornin' Remus." She greeted, "Meetings done already?"

            "Er…no." answered Remus, softly shaking his head.

            "Oh dear, then you're really late." She said, quirking her eyebrows, "You as might as well not go at all."

            "Are you ignoring me McKinnon?" exclaimed Sirius was above. He was looking rather crabby.

            "I _wish _I could." Marlene returned coolly.

            "I need my paper back."

            "But I'm not done." She whined stubbornly.

            "DONE?" cried Sirius sarcastically, "You were sleeping! No wonder you're not done."

            "I was tired!" she shouted defensively, "Did you know all I had to do? I had practice, then a make up potion test, and then a late history assignment! Have you have no pity?!"

            "No, I'm afraid I've lost it for you, Marlene."

            "You definitely have! You broke my nose and didn't even say sorry!"

            "Oh come on!" exclaimed Sirius exasperatedly, "Why'd you have to bring that up?"

            "Because it really did hurt!" responded Marlene through her teeth. Sirius looked unconvinced.

            "Really?" he said calmly, "Much more then the time the blunder knocked you off your broom and sent to you flying into the stands, Marlene?" 

            At this Marlene blushed in embarrassment. 

            Sirius continued teasingly, "You didn't complain when that happened."

            Marlene stood up and slammed her palm forcefully onto the table, causing it to shake. And at the very moment, the inkbottle that was uncapped, fell over and pure black ink soaked a particular parchment. The only parchment there that didn't have small, coordinated handwriting and instead had the handwriting of Sirius, entitled _Wizards In World War 1 Essay_.

            Sirius stared as the ink bled through the paper, so did Remus and Marlene. For awhile not a sound was made until James came out, exclaiming, "Hey Padfoot!"  Sirius did not seem to hear. 

            "Padfoot?" repeated James, "What're staring at?"

            He came to the railing and looked down at Marlene and the ink mess. "Whoa," he exclaimed, "McKinnon, if you haven't noticed, your inkbottle just spilled." No response.

            Remus was looking at all this in a kind of a daze. It was like a movie and he wasn't involved. If he could remember correctly, what was going to happen next was pretty entertaining. He hadn't seen it himself because, well, he was at the Meeting and not there at the time. 

            "MARLENE!" Sirius's voice suddenly erupted so loud that the people in the Breath Hall would've heard. "I WILL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!" Remus jerked out of his thought and looked at Sirius. His face was red with anger and he came running down the stairs, wand in his hand. Marlene jumped away and ran to the farthest wall from the stairs, with her wand out and ready also. There was a real fear in her face as she watched Sirius approach her with an insane look on his face.

            At this, Remus decided to leave. As he climbed out of the portrait hall, nearly smiling to himself, he heard the Head Boy's voice screaming at the top of his lungs for order. _Typical Sunday morning, _thought Remus, amused.

            On his way to the Great Hall, a lot of people stopped to greet him, or they just yelled, "Hey Remus!" from afar. Most of the people on the way greeted him as if they knew him. He didn't recognize most of them and he kept on wondering if he really was this popular.

            "Hey Remus!" said a distinctively familiar boy. He was lanky; brown eyed and had black hair. Remus recognized him immediately.

            "Frank!" he cried in shock. _Frank Longbottom! _

            "Yeah?" answered Frank, "What's up?"

            Remus turned slightly red. "Er…nothing…nothing."

            "'Kay then." Said Frank, "Gotta go, I'd promise I'd meet Alice in herbology for extra practice, bye." He waved and kept on walking. Remus stared after Frank, nearly gaping. Frank Longbottom, young and normal, once again.

            He got more and more shocks as he walked furthermore down the corridors. There was the young Hestia Jones who greeted him, smiling. Young, 15 years old Mundungus Fletcher whom Remus barely recognized, was walking hand in hand with a pretty blond girl Hufflepuff girl. Like Sirius, he was much younger, handsomer and unlike his stinking, cigarette-addicted older self.

            "Hey Remus!" he greeted.

            "Hey." Remus returned weakly.

            By the time Remus got to the Great Hall, he nearly had a heart attack. Seeing all those who were dead, alive. But it ached his heart, because he knew, in a couple of years, some of them would be dead, some in Azkaban, and some deeply involved in the affairs of the Dark Lord.

            From the Great Hall, he headed to the Prefect Meeting Room, aka the Transfiguration Class room. When he entered, the prefects silenced their talking and stared at him.

            "Well Remus, thank you for coming in the last 5 minutes of the meeting." Said an irritated voice. It was Lily, and she looked really pissed off.


End file.
